Back to 2012
by 0BlazeInARainstorm0
Summary: In 2032, the old Young Justice team has long since joined the Justice League, making way for a new team. A new team that has, somehow, been sent back in time 20 years. Now, they need to prove themselves to the past YJ and JL, and try to keep them from finding out who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING-** **Season 2 never happened! The new teammates on it will still be in this, except for Lagoon Boy, I'm sorry but I just hate him. This takes place five months after Auld Acquaintance, and the new teammates have joined. Includes Spitfire/WallArt, and SuperMartian, slight Chalant/Robtanna, and AquaRocket, and future references to Batgirl/Blue Beetle, Wonderbeast, and Red/Cheshire. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE WHEN PEOPLE MAKE CHANGES!** **Just a warning, because I'm not only changing the show (Example- Impulse is Wally and Artemis's son, Roy is not a clone, etc.). For those of you who don't think they'll like, give it a chance, if you hate it, fine, but you might like it.**

**Summary-**** In 2032, the old Young Justice team has long since joined the Justice League, making way for a new team. A new team that has, somehow, been sent back in time 20 years. Now, they need to prove themselves to the past YJ and JL, and try to keep them from finding out who they are.**

**Disclaimer-**** I own nothing, this is purely fiction, all rights go to true owners.**

**Info-**

**Name**- Damian Zane Grayson

Age- 14

Parents- Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara

Siblings- Morgan Mary Grayson

Appearance- Basically Dick, but with Zatanna's eyes, and more tan.

Alias- Robin

Costume- Robin Costume

Powers- None, but has the same abilities and weapons as Robin

**Name**- Morgan Mary Grayson

Age- 13

Parents- Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara

Siblings- Damian Zane Grayson

Appearance- A lot like Zatanna, but with curly hair, and Dick's eyes.

Alias- Enchanter

Costume- Basically Zatanna's, but with black pants instead of shorts and tights.

Powers- Magic, good at hand-to-hand combat.

**Name**- Bartholomew "Bart" Oliver West

Age- 14

Parents- Wally West and Artemis Crock

Siblings- Iris Paula West (aged 6)

Appearance- See Season 2, episode 6.

Alias- Impulse

Costume- See Season 2, episode 6.

Powers- Super speed, secretly great at archery.

**Name**- M'Ree "Marie" Isabella Kent

Aged- 15

Parents- Conner Kent and Megan Morse

Siblings- Cameron Ian Kent

Appearance- straight black hair, Megan's eyes, human skin.

Alias- Martian Mistress

Costume- Has green skin, basically like Megan's season 1 costume, but it's red where Megan's is blue.

Powers- Telepathy, telekinesis, flying, X-Ray vision.

**Name**- Kam-El "Cameron" Ian Kent

Aged- 15

Parents- Conner Kent and Megan Morse

Siblings-Marie Isabella Kent

Appearance- just like Conner with less muscles.

Alias- Superlad

Costume- A white, long-sleeved shirt with the S shield on it, light blue jeans, combat boots.

Powers- Super strength, enhanced senses, Night and Ultra violet vision, flying.

**Name**- Avan Kane Ervin

Aged- 16

Parents- Kaldur'ahm and Raquel Ervin

Siblings- Anna Michaela Ervin (aged 5)

Appearance- dark skinned, brown hair, silver eyes, has gills, but not webbed hands/feet.

Alias- Torpedo

Costume- A black wet-suit with red as a secondary color, surf shoes.

Powers- Has water-bearers like Kaldur, can breathe underwater, so basically all of Kaldur's except for the electricity.

**Name**- Lian Artemis Harper

Aged- 17

Parents- Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen

Siblings- none

Appearance- naturally tanned skin (like Jade's), curly red hair, dark brown eyes.

Alias- Red Cat

Costume- Red and black shirt, black skirt, red leggings, red combat boots, domino mask, wears red cat ears, hair in ponytail.

Powers- none, but is an archer like Roy, and can use other weapons.

**Name**- Gabriel "Gabe" Tyler Duncan

Aged- 16

Parents- Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher

Siblings- Ethan George Duncan (aged 6).

Appearance- dark skin, brown eyes, black hair.

Alias- Zapper

Costume- A black shirt with one yellow lightning bolt on it, a pair of black pants, sneakers.

Powers- controlling electricity.

**Name**- Holly Carmen Reyes

Aged- 15

Parents- Jaime Reyes and Barbara Gordon

Siblings- none

Appearance- Caucasian with a suntan, dark brown hair, brown eyes.

Alias- Cerulean

Costume- basically Barbara's suit, but blue, and has a domino mask instead of a cowl, and no bat-symbol. Has wings like Jaime.

Powers- well, this involves a story, several villains were working on a new scarab after finding out how Jaime's power's worked, it ended up getting free, and attaching to her, so she can fly, and is also very skilled at combat thanks to her mom.

**Name**- Kitten Diana Logan

Aged- 13

Parents- Garfield Logan and Cassie Sandsmark

Siblings- none

Appearance- pale skin, straight red hair, blue eyes.

Alias- Fauna

Costume- A lot like Cassie's, but without the W, and organic, so it shifts forms with her.

Powers- can shape-shift into animals.

"Cerulean, get down!" The girl ducked down, just avoiding a laser.

"Why is it always lasers?" Impulse asked Robin, the two were back-to-back, for the moment, strange, considering Impulse never stands still.

"I don't know, why is it always a warehouse?" Robin responded, and threw a birdarang, knocking the lasers out of some of the evil guards' hands, which Impulse quickly sped forward and grabbed.

An arrow hit right next to several guards' feet, and released red foam, trapping them there, their lasers were levitated out of their hands.

"Here I thought this was a covert mission." Red Cat said dryly, while shooting another arrow.

"You should hear some of our parents' stories." Enchanter said from her spot nearby.

"But Nightwing is still gonna chew us out." Zapper said, shocking a guard at the same time.

"Unfair." Fauna said, changing back from a horse, only to yelp and change into a hawk when a laser hit right next to her.

Suddenly, a huge explosion noise was heard, and a swirling vortex grew in the center of the floor.

"Impulse, what did you do?" Red Cat yelled.

"Nothing, why do you always blame me?" He yelled back.

"You are the most likely to do something!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Impulse yelled, before screaming, along with all of the others when they were sucked into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooo…I'm not dead! And I've discovered that writers block seriously sucks… Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! If anybody has anything that they'd like to see in the future leave a review and I'll try to incorporate it into this story.**

**Remember-**

**Dick and Zatanna's children are Damian and Morgan, who are also Robin and Enchanter.**

**Wally and Artemis have Bart, or Impulse.**

**Conner and Megan have Cameron and Marie, who are Superlad and Martian Mistress.**

**Kaldur and Raquel have Avan, who is Torpedo.**

**Roy and Jade have Lian, who is Red Cat (am I the only person who finds this a great couple name for them?)**

**Mal and Karen have Gabe, who is Zapper**

**Jaime and Barbara have Holly, who is Cerulean.**

**Garfield and Cassie have Kitty, who is Fauna.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, except the children…actually I don't own Bart or Lian…and I stole Damian's name…I own the OCs, and nothing else, I'll say it like that.**

_**(Unknown Location**_

_**May 21, 22:38, 2032).**_

"YOU IDIOT! You didn't send them back far enough! I said 40 years not 20! You were supposed to send them back to a time before the Justice League so they wouldn't have any help!" A man shouted.

"20, 40 it was an honest mistake! Why are we even getting rid of the toddlers and not the league itself?" Another man yelled.

"Because, to get to the heroes, we need to get rid of the sidekicks." A woman pointed out, as if it was obvious.

"Well, either way the plan will continue, you 10 will go back _20_ years, and destroy them there." The first voice said.

10 people stepped out of the darkness, still concealed by shadows, but with still enough light to know that they were teenagers.

"Yes, sir." A female voice said.

"Are you sure about this, they did _lose _to the sidekicks last time." The woman said.

"That's only because Nightwing and Lightspeed **(1)** showed up, if we had gotten 5 more minutes…" A crazy sounding guys voice trailed off in wonder.

"Nightwing and Lightspeed? They'll always be Bird-Brain and Baby Flash to me." A crazy adult voice interrupted.

"Either way, yes, we are sending them back, we cannot send any adult because we need them all here, the kids would never be able to handle themselves here."

"Teenagers." A boy muttered.

"Go, prepare, you are leaving tomorrow." The man said, and they all turned and walked out of the room.

_**(Mt. Justice**_

**_May 21, 14:17, 2012)_**

Being the son of Batman, it took a lot to surprise Dick, but when a huge, swirling vortex suddenly appeared on the living room ceiling at Mt. Justice, and a bunch of teenagers fell, screaming, onto the floor, he could honestly say that he hadn't been that surprised since he first became Robin.

He was the first to recover, grabbing a birdarang from his utility belt and stood ready. The others followed.

One of the guys groaned and stood up, he was wearing a white and red suit and had yellow goggles on.

"Wow, that did not sit right with my stomach, I'm suddenly even more hungry." Then he noticed them. "Whoa, is this real? Am I dreaming? Am I on Punked? Ha, nice try dad, but I'm not falling for it!" He looked around the room, grinning, apparently looking for cameras.

"…Uh, Impulse?" A black-haired boy stood up, along with the rest of the teenagers.

"Yeah, Rob?"

"I think this is real."

"…What? Oh, you're all in on it too! The whole mission was a set up wasn't it? Ha, you really had me going for a second."

"Impulse, shut up, this is real." A red-haired archer girl said.

"…Oh, well in that case, can you guys put your weapons down? We mean no harm. Oh, and that includes your fists Superboy."

The team lowered their weapons, still looking weary.

"Who are you?" Kaldur asked, sternly.

The teens all looked at each other.

"…Who are you? Never mind, we know who you are. Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Batgirl, Vox, and Bumblebee. Wow, a lot of names." Impulse said.

"Yeah, now who are _you._" Dick asked.

"Well, I'm Impulse, that's Robin, wow 2 Robins, that'll get confusing. That's Cerulean, Torpedo, Zapper, Red Cat, Fauna, Martian Mistress, Superlad, and Enchanter."

"…Ok, how did you get here?" Dick asked.

"When we figure out, you'll be the first to know." Robin said. "Ok, just a quick question, what year is this?" He asked.

"Uh…2012." Wally said.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"…Well, we're from 2032, 20 years in the future." Cerulean said.

"Wait, you're from the future?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah, to be exact, we're the future Young Justice team while you're the Justice League."

The current team stared at them in shock.

**1)- Yeah, Wally's new name is Lightspeed, we can't call him Kid Flash forever, and in this, the Flash is still in the League, he will retire soon though. Does anybody have any ideas on what to call Superboy? I can't think of anything, and I don't wanna keep him as Superboy, because SM is still in the league, but I can I guess.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
